<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jrilk Fic by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155615">The Jrilk Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP, Sexual Breastfeeding, i repeat this is CRACK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is late on rent and Ancap proposes a compromise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Guevara/Libright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jrilk Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You haven’t paid this month’s rent yet, Greg” Ancap said, his arms crossed as he leaned against the side of the doorframe. Greg looked up from his computer at him, pausing to think of a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - I promise I’ll have enough soon, It’s just the ad revenue hasn’t come in and-” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the excuses. You’re always late when it comes to rent! I don’t like doing this as much as you do.” Ancap said. He straightened himself and walked into Greg’s room, shutting the door behind him before sitting on Greg’s bed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can come up with some sort of compromise…” Ancap said, his voice much softer now as he beckoned Greg to the bed with a quick tilt of his head and a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg sighed and stood up from his seat and walked over, straddling Ancap’s lap and wrapping his arms around Ancap’s shoulders hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it this” Greg said with a roll of his eyes. Ancap ignored him and let his hands wander over the political satirist’s body, eventually slipping under his shirt which made Greg suck in a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean think about it, remember when that lady sold her bath water and made a ton of money off it immediately? I mean you have a pretty dedicated fanbase as well I’m sure we could sell hundreds of bottles of this stuff” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ancap said when he first started getting this… uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>issue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was better than the support from the other rightist, Nazi, who said it probably was happening because Greg was, in his words a “soyboy cuck faggot”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some inexplicable reason, Greg had started uh… lactating. He had heard of cis men being capable of doing that sort of thing but there had been no reason for it to happen to him. His breasts began to get slightly more swollen and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more sensitive. There wasn’t any way an ordinary human doctor could exactly help an inhuman political entity such as Greg so there wasn’t any chance of him going to them for help and…. well… it’s not like it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>bothered</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. I mean yes it was weird and he would consistently get an earful of hate from Nazi for it but… it didn’t have any immediately noticeable effects on his health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg moaned as Ancap dragged his tongue over a stiff nipple and bit at it, he was so lost in thought he forgot about what was going on in the present. Greg tilted his head back as Ancap kept licking before wrapping his lips around the peak of his breast and sucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuck….” Greg sighed. He could feel milk dripping from his breast and Ancap continued to roll his tongue over his nipple as he swallowed what came from it in thick gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haah… I thought you wanted to sell this stuff... “ Greg whimpered and Ancap’s lips came off with a quiet pop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes well… maybe I want some for myself or… something…” Ancap said, his sunglasses hiding how he was avoiding eye contact. “You’re the one who owes me here! I get to decide how you pay me back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg opened his mouth to say something back but before he could, Ancap latched his lips over the untouched breast and sucked hard, making Greg whine loudly into the room. In the distance he could hear Nazi bang his fist on the wall between them but he couldn’t bring himself to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ancap pushed him back on his lap, separating their hips so he could unbutton his pants and pull his now hard cock from his underwear. Greg mimicked the action and pulled his free too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here baby…” Ancap whispered when he pulled his mouth away from Greg’s chest. Greg obeyed and brought his hips closer. Ancap then pressed their cocks together and stroked the two of them off at once with one large hand. Greg gasped and his hips bucked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ancap began sucking his breast while jerking him off, he could’ve came right there but Greg bit his lip and forced himself to hold out just a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh… You taste so good…” Ancap breathed out. When Greg looked down at him, mouth hanging open as he panted, Ancap took advantage of it and pressed their mouths together. His tongue dragged against the inside of Greg’s mouth and Greg came at the taste of his own sweet milk filling his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ancap pulled away with a smirk and quickly stroked his own cock until cum spurted all over Greg’s shirt. He sat there with Greg on his lap, both panting hard to catch their breaths before he managed to push Greg off and stand up, tucking his cock away and zipping up his fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider your rent for this month uh… taken care of.” Ancap said as he made his way to leave the room. Greg, covered in cum and limp on his bed, too tired to clean himself just nodded sleepily.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>